Ni Fureya
' Name:' Ni Fureya Titles: Green Champion of Instinct & Interdependence, The Other Shrine Maiden of Paradise. Species: Human (Outsider) Age: 24 (2013) Birthplace: N/A Current Residence: Hakurei Shrine Occupation: Shrine Maiden Abilities: Planeswalker, Green magic, Shrine Maiden abilities, Archer skill, Plant's empathy. Relationships *Paul Miller - Teammate. *Max "Laxup" Saibaa - Teammate and Dating. *Edward McDeviant - Teammate and One-off. *Sore Thunder Hikari - Teammate and Best Friend. *Tekuno "Techno Lime" Sekkai - Friend and 'Aunt' *Pink Rose - Friend and help her Gardening. *Gaia Shiki - The one who Chosen Ni and Ni's Mother. Other Original Character *Seth Bird - Friend and Former Loved (One Way) *Minako Hakurei - Aunt Canon Character *Reimu Hakurei - Half-Sister in the Reboot. Trivia *Even if she Reimu's Sister, she became Older then Reimu as she spend her year being the Shrine Maiden in Kamigawa, being the same age as the Other Planeswalker. *Originally wear Blue before she'd start wearing a Green's Miko Uniform. **Infarct by the name, she was the Origin Reimu's Canon Player Two. *Funny, Ni isn't who was Ren's friend in the Past, the Other being Max and Edward. *Ni Once have this Valley Girl Accent. It unknown if she still have it or not. *Given Ni's interest in Seth and letter Max, she maybe out to create a reverse harem. She not, she just a wild girls. **Then again, Seth remind friends. *She hate being call a 'Player Two' or 'Clone of Reimu' as much she cure for her sister, really don't want to be compare with Reimu, As she isn't like Reimu at all. *Not going to Lie, her Instinct get her in troubled, her attempt to subdues Seth, even getting in fight to some Youkai and Human alike. *Because of Planechase 2012: Chaos Reigns, Ni offen used all Five Mana, Forming a Powerful Colorful Spell and embraces randomness and chaos by the Cascade Spells. *Funny, She also wear her Swimsuit under her Clothes, but it isn't because of Techno, but because of Reimu's way of Clothing for her to save Money. **Also, she the Only of PMiller1's OCs that wear Tankini, A swimsuit consisting of a bikini bottom and a tank-top top. *In Return to Ravnica, She've joined (temporary) the Selesnya Conclave and the Gruul Clans. *She may be train with being Shrine Maiden, But she isn't skilful and Powerful as Reimu, but her Planeswalker Power do make up for it. *In the reboot, given that she Reimu's Half-Sister, she do not fully have the Hakurei's bloodline. **However it said that Reimu and Ni share the same father. *In his time in Return to Ravnica, Ni wear an hooded of Kairi's wear in KH2 (The Pink One) but Green. *In one of the Role Played, Ni overeducate from the Trees being cut, calming them to be in Pain. As in really she can feel the Tree in Pain. Hinting she can have empathy to Plants. Feel free to add any Trivia for Ni. Walfas DNA *3.39: Ni (Casual Blue):100:276:197:268:209:2:0:7:0:0:0:6F4722 *3.39: Ni (Casual Green):100:262:197:275:209:2:0:0:0:0:0:6F4722 *3.39: Ni (Shrine Maiden Blue):100:178:145:174:167:2:0:1:118:0:0:6F4722 *3.39: Ni (Planeswalkers):100:327:197:342:257:2:10:10:0:0:0:6F4722 Gallery Ni Fureya Walfas 2.png|Ni Fureya in her New Shrine Maiden Uniform. Ni Fureya Walfas 1.png|Casual Green Ni Fureya Green Swimsuit Small.png|Ni Fureya in her Swimwear Category:PMiller1 Category:Female Character Category:Good Category:Hero Category:Human